bdamanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
B-Daman Fighters/Chapters/Chapter 01
More TBA... Prologue: Ten Years Ago (Dr. Hajime's POV) Not good, not good, not good. I walk through the gleaming white corridor, quickly taking small sips of my coffee. That's not good. The doors at the end of the corridor slide open, and I step into the room. "Doctor?!" Oh, shit. I spinned around, giving my assistant and wife, Dr. Rumi Kikuri, a wry smile. "Hey, Rumi." I said slowly. taking another sip of my warm coffee. "What did you do now?" she says with a glare, and I gulp. "I didn't do anything." "I've worked with you now for fourteen years, I'm pretty sure I'm able to tell when something's wrong with you." I glanced at the calendar. "I know the Chairman has been putting a lot of pressure on you to get this done, but, I just want to say that you don't have to worry. I'm here to help you, honey." she smiles But I still notice the "what's really bothering you?" hidden in her purple eyes. "I know Rumi. It's just that I'm stressed, and the Chairman has moved the test ahead now...." i said. "Well, By how long?" she asked me. "Two weeks..." i answered her. "Well then... Goodbye, my love." "Huh?" She left the door open. And it was cold outside. "Hey, wait!" I called her, but she didn't answer. Guess she didn't hear me. One second I'm standing on the transponder in the laboratory where I've spent the last twelve years working, the next, I'm falling. Falling into darkness. Unable to move. So...... cold...... Chapter 01: Shattered Pieces (Mukuro Nanai's POV) '''"Sis? Hey? Wake up!" "Shut up." I mutter, squirming in my half-asleep state. I feel a hand on my shoulder, before I am brutally shaken awake. "What!?" I snap, angrily glaring at the boy who woke me up. Tall and covered in dust, my adopted brother, Ren Tamaki looks at me apologetically. "Sorry for waking you up, but..." he says. "Where am I?" "We're in..." We stand, alone, in the middle of a dusty desert. "...some desert." "Oh, ok. By the way, what's your name again?" asked Ren. "Why?" i asked him back. "Because i forgot." he answered me. "Guess my name." i said to him. "Kaori?" "Nope." "Ichigo?" "Nah." "Saki?" "Still no." "That's all i got. What is it?" "Nanai." "I want the full name." "Mukuro Nanai Kikuri." He stares at me. "Kikuri?! Like... Dr. Hajime Kikuri and Rumi Kikuri?!" "Yeah." i answered him. "Then... My parents adopted you?" he asked. "Ugh... Let's just go." ''Tournament...'' "What are we gonna play?" "We're gonna play Vertigo Spin with our B-Daman." "Hey!" a voice called us. "Oh, hey Maize!" i said to her. "Nanai, You must be careful. Your opponent, is a Dragon B-Shot." said Maize. "Blah Blah, Yadda Yadda, and all that." i asked Maize. "Don't worry about it." "Well then, good luck." said Maize. "NEXT IS: SAMURU SHIGAMI AND DRAVISE VS. NANAI KIKURI AND DREAMON!" "Your next." Ren said to me. "I know... I'm not really here to win." i replied. ''Tournament, SAMURU SHIGAMI AND DRAVISE VS. NANAI KIKURI AND DREAMON'' "3..." "2..." "1..." "B-FIGHT!" "Emblem Charge!" i yelled. "Kill them all! Blazing=Dreamon!" "Emblem Charge!" Samuru yelled. She's too strong, Her B-Daman is no ordinary B-Daman. He thought. ''Later...'' "WINNER IS: NANAI KIKURI!" "AHHHH!!!" it was a scream. Ren and Maize ran to me. "Who could that be?" Ren asked me. "Well... sounds like..." "Ugh... let's just go." i said. ''Later... (Normal POV)'' "Maize, Think the lights work?" asked Ren. "Try it." replied Maize. Ren flips the light switch, and the buzzing of electricity fills the eerie silence, though the lights don't come on. Ren flips the switch a few more times, which eventually does work. "That's a nice stroke of luck." Nanai heard him mutter as they slowly turn on. Nanai, Maize, Samuru and Ren start roaming around the ground floor of the house. Most of the furniture is full of dust and dirt. The windows in the living room are all cracked and laying in shards upon the ground. There is no bed. Not a single one. And look... who was murdered. It was... "Rory?!" "Well then, who is the murderer?" asked Nanai. Then an explosion of light and sound. Maize's headache returns to the strength it had several hours ago. "Fuck!" Ren yells. "What happened!?" Nanai yells. "The light bulb exploded." he says, quietly. Nanai scurries around the rubble in the hallway, conveniently finding a flashlight. "Here," I say, handing it to Jake. "use this flashlight." ''Basement...' "Fucking ass!" The three heard Ren scream from the bottom of the stairs, his face is pale and he looks like he's seen a ghost. Nanai asked him, he did not answer. Instead, he faints. Leaving the three alone in this house of horrors. The three saw some food and ate it. But... I has poison. The three fainted, and Nanai lost her memories.